Le temps n'est pas toujours fait pour être gaspillé
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: Lisanna est revenue d'Edolas. Grey, Lucy, Happy et Gajil sont partis en mission. Mais pas de bol, Natsu n'a pas le droit de partir. Il l'a un peu cherché, mais Lisanna ne compte pas laisser Natsu s'ennuyer seul...


**Salut-salut tout le monde !**

**Après une (très) longue absence, je poste cet OS, qu'une amie m'avait commandée. Donc voici...Du Natsu x Lisanna (nooon tu crois, c'était dans le résumé -mais tais-toiiiiiiiiiii) **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres; il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, tout le monde était de bonne humeur dans la ville, mais aussi à Fairy Tail.  
Une moitié de la guilde était partie en quête d'aventure et l'autre partie se laissait aller à la sieste et à la fête.  
Sauf...  
Sauf que cette bonne ambiance fut bel et bien brisée par un grondement venant du sol, un grondement sourd, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement.

Enfin, l'on vit apparaître une jolie adolescente dont les cheveux blancs voletaient sur ses épaules, elle courait, elle riait, on pouvait la définir par la joie de vivre. Derrière elle, précisément, elle était poursuivie par un jeune homme aux cheveux rose clair qui semblait cracher des flammes.  
-LISANNA RENDS-MOI CAAAAA !  
L'intéressée rit de plus belle et continua de courir, serrant contre elle une quête de niveau S-Quest, sans doute la dernière du tableau de la ligue.  
Natsu, le garçon aux cheveux rose clair, fronça les sourcils, prit son élan et fit un bond prodigieux vers sa cible (soit Lisanna), l'attrapant par le cou et la serrant contre lui en riant.  
-J'ai gagné, rit-il en dégageant son amie après lui avoir pris la fiche S-Quest.  
-Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, renchérit l'adressée en boudant.  
-Tu parles, t'es encore loin de me battre, Lisanna, rit Natsu en se relevant.  
-Monsieur modeste, c'est comme ça qu'on devrait t'appeler, ronchonna l'intéressée en soufflant, tu peux vraiment pas me la laisser, cette S-Quest ?  
-Non, désolé, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur. Quand tu étais a Edolas, la magie n'existait pas et c'est pour ça que tu as faibli: tu t'es pas entraînée. Bref. JE BOUFFE ET J'Y VAIS !  
-Au fait, Natsu...  
-Quoi ? répondit le garçon, une flamme dans la bouche.  
-Tu sais que cette mission, je voulais pas la faire, parce-que je suis pas une mage de classe, mais t'empêcher de la faire, parce-que tu n'en es pas un non plus, je suppose ?  
-Euh...non. Mais de toute façon, tu t'es loupée !  
Le jeune homme rit un peu et lui fit part d'un sourire moqueur.  
Lisanna répondit à son sourire, quand elle vit Erza derrière son ami, un regard meurtrier au fond des yeux.  
La femme aux cheveux rouge saisit Natsu par le col et le tira en arrière afin de le mettre à son niveau.  
Avec un ton froid comme la pierre, la guerrière adressa la parole au dragon:  
- Si ne te revois toucher à une S-Quest avant d'être en classe S, je te défonce...  
Natsu déglutit et, après un petit temps de réflexion, sursauta en s'exclamant:  
-Ouais, ouais, Erza ! Faut qu'on se baaatte ! Tu me cherches ?! Tu me cherches ?!  
La jeune Scarlett soupira et se décida à répondre:  
-Bon. Je T'INTERDIS de partir en mission pour aujourd'hui, ça t'apprendra.  
-QUOI ?!  
Trop tard pour espérer l'entendre répondre: elle s'était éloignée.  
Natsu souffla bruyamment et s'adossa au mur le plus proche.  
Lisanna l'observa et n'osa pas le taquiner: il faisait très clairement la gueule.  
Presque incroyable de le voir changer de caractère aussi rapidement.  
Mais la jeune albinos comprit que même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, l'apprenti d'Ignir était à la fois vexé et en colère.  
La jeune s'adossa aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux roses, qui détourna le regard.  
Ne sachant que dire, la jeune fille déclara, au hasard:  
-Bon, je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu l'as cherché, quand même ! Je voulais t'en empêcher, tu m'a repris la fiche, Erza t'en a empêché, tu l'as provoquée...t'y vas un peu fort, là !  
-Raah, ça va, j'ai compris, fous-moi la paix ! hurla presque l'adressé, après quoi il se retira en grognant.  
En plus, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait faire, s'il n'allait pas en mission ? Lucy et Happy, Grey Jubia et Wendy étaient partis faire leur boulot, eux !  
Aller voir Erza ? Pas question, elle ne lèverait pas sa punition !

En soupirant, le jeune homme traversa la ville à pied, ne sachant que faire.  
La nuit tomba; Natsu n'avait pas sommeil.  
Il se rémora sa journée, pourrie, pour être honnête; il avait couru, s'était entraîné seul chez lui car il n'était pas question de le faire avec Erza, avait évité de croiser Lisanna, craignant qu'elle lui rabatte les oreilles avec ce qui s'était passé dans le courant de l'apres-midi...  
Il avait mangé, aussi. Beaucoup.  
Mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait.  
Sans trop réfléchir, le dragon sortit en ville, pour la huitième fois de la journée, mais, cette fois, s'assit sur le bord du quai, face à l'eau limpide. Il était seul, maintenant;  
Lisanna était sans doute partie en mission, elle aussi.  
-Tss...je suis là, paumé, comme un con, murmura Natsu en serrant les dents.  
Grâce au clair de l'eau, on pouvait voir à travers l'eau; l'adolescent y vit et admira un poisson argenté, nageant en cercle.  
Bientôt, le petit animal remonta vers la surface de l'eau et toisa (sembla, du moins) le dragon.  
-C'est quoi, ce délire ? lança le jeune homme en observant l'être aquatique.  
L'être aquatique en question, dont la tête s'illumina et vivra du gris au blanc. Bientôt, il grossit, changea de forme.  
Natsu n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'une main sortant des flots l'agrippa par le poignet afin de l'empêcher de partir.  
La queue du poisson n'avait que grossi.  
Le reste de son corps s'était métamorphosé en... Lisanna.  
Lisanna qui dévisagea Natsu en lançant précipitamment, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte:  
-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas te vexer, je comprends à peu près ce que tu ressens, mais ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît, je veux qu'on parle...

L'adressé se mordit la lèvre et resta figé pendant quelques secondes.  
Finalement, il se décida à s'asseoir face à Lisanna qui s'accouda face à lui.  
-Bon. J'ai compris, commença la jeune fille, tu es plutôt du genre à vouloir te surpasser, actif, surtout que tu as promis à Ignir de le retrouver et de tout supporter pour cela. Je sais. Je sais aussi que quand Erza t'a puni, ça t'a mis en colère et ça t'a blessé, parce-qu'elle connaît tes buts et qu'elle sait que c'est cette solution qui va le plus te mettre en rogne...Mais c'est pour que tu comprennes que partir à l'aventure, vouloir se surpasser, bouger, se battre, c'est bien, mais... il faut aussi savoir prendre du temps pour soi, se reposer et passer du bon temps avec ses amis...

Natsu fixa Lisanna droit dans les yeux, comme surpris par ses paroles.  
"Merde. Elle a raison. Combien de temps j'ai passé avec Grey, Lucy, Erza, Jubia, Happy et Lisanna à m'amuser ? Sans qu'on se balance des coups, sans qu'il y en ait un qui soit en train de crever ?"

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de temps en partant à gauche et à droite, reprit calmement l'adolescente, mais tu sais, ça peut quand même se rattraper, tu es jeune, tu as le temps devant toi. Mais il faut pas que t'oublie que le temps n'est pas toujours fait pour être gaspillé.

En baissant les yeux, Natsu murmura:  
-T'as raison.

L'adressée fronça les sourcils.  
-Alors grouille-toi de te lever, d'aller parler à Erza et de passer du temps avec elle sans vous taper dessus.

Le jeune dragon n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il reprit la parole.  
-Il y a en particulier une personne avec qui j'aurai aimé passer beaucoup de temps, sans doute parce-que c'est avec elle que j'ai pu moins le faire. Parce-qu'elle était absente.

La jeune fille caressa les cheveux roses du garçon et lui murmura:  
-Je sais que Ignir te manque, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu le retrouveras.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Natsu, avant qu'il ne glissa du quai et tomba à l'eau, sous les rires de Lisanna.  
Le jeune homme nagea en crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée en tombant tandis que les rires de l'albinos redoublaient.  
Le jeune homme sourit, une fois de plus, et finit par lâcher:  
- Y'a deux secondes, tu me parlais d'Ignir ?

La fille aux cheveux blancs réussit à cesser de rire et répondit:  
-Ben...ouais.

Natsu nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle et embrassa Lisanna.  
Elle ne bougea pas; le baiser se poursuivit pendant de longues secondes.  
Quand enfin le dragon l'eut rompu, il s'adressa à l'albinos:  
- Tout à l'heure, je parlais pas d'Ignir, mais de toi, abrutie !

* * *

**Et voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
